Talk:Kirby GCN
KRtDL? So, it said in the 20th Anniversary booklet that Kirby's Return to Dream Land was essentially this game, as it said... "...a game we had been working on for the past 11 years!" However, this article seems to treat Kirby GCN as if its a different game. Im not asking to change it or anything, but i just thought it would be necessary to point this out. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 18:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good point. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : I just figured it odd that nobody had changed this, but I also thought that there was a reason for that. :Meta Kirby52 You lose. 19:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) is anyone making a Fangame based off this? couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 10:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Aw.. i would have liked if this actually came out. Looks interesting. FIRE TO ALL!!!! (talk) 22:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) how has nintendo not said anything about gcn i mean there inboxes are probaly full of people asking what happened to it why it was cancelled etc... Crespen Lumen (talk) 16:50, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Kirby GCN became what we know as Kirby's Return to Dream Land, which is the explanation. The fact that, in multiplayer mode, players can ride each other and perform a special attack is a remnant from GCN. Iqskirby (talk) 16:52, June 11, 2017 (UTC) The resemblance between Kirby: Star Allies and this game = A minor rewrite of this article So far Kirby: Star Allies seems to resemble Kirby GCN a bit more closely than ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land least in my opinion. I think you might want to rewrite a few bits of the article here and there to point out the resemblance between the two games. [And hopefully this doesn't end up in the article having to be rewritten again after the game is released (Kirby: Star Allies had yet to be released at the time of writing this).] P.S. I'm not exactly native to this wiki, but more to the Spanish version of this wiki http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Kirbypedia, hence why I don't have a profile. If you want to see a profile of my FANDOM account, go there instead. Josedanielsteller (talk) 04:45, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :The game hasn't exactly released yet, y'know. We typically don't make large changes to articles until the game actually releases; what's the point of writing copious amounts of texts now, with the possibility we might need to undo it later on once the game releases? You seemed to take notice of this and even mentioned it yourself. Furthermore, we already have one bullet point on the similarities, and that's pretty much all that can be said about Kirby GCN and KSA, for now. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 12:08, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :...Good point. Oh, and this is a little off-topic, but will you guys ditch the old infoboxes in favor of the new infoboxes any time soon?? Josedanielsteller (talk) 15:23, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::There's nothing wrong with our current infoboxes, so the answer is most likely "No". Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 18:26, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Separate Pages Since these games are very different from each other(, especially the 2nd one), should there be separate pages for the three games? Even though not much is known about the 2nd and 3rd ones, maybe a separate entry can help flesh out the info on those games to more than a bullet point and image. Kbimbatti22 (talk) 18:31, March 13, 2018 (UTC) 2d gameplay That's not a thing. 2D and 3D are graphics,not gameplay. 3d games can be side-scrolling and 2d games can be free-roaming. if you mean that it was using a mix of 3d graphics and 2d sprites,then,well,eh. anyway,3d games can be linear (like kirby triple deluxe) and 2d games can be non-linear (like milky way wishes).i am pikapika200 (talk) 21:47, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Actually, 2D and 3D are gameplay, like a 2D or 3D Platformer. Also, 3D games can not be 2D. Those types of games are called 2.5D games, where it takes place on a 2D plane in a 3D environment. Free-roaming 2D games are called Metroidvanias, such as Kirby & The Amazing Mirror or the Great Cave Offensive. Milky Way Wishes isn't a Metroidvania, it just allows you to pick what planets you want to go to. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:06, July 30, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan